real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
She Crossed The Line For Real
is the fifth episode of Survivor: Generations. Summary Previously on Survivor Nanoko seemed to have a strong group of three consisted of Alejandro, Jace and Fiona who just lost their fourth man Thunder. While Alejandro tried to turn the tables, it was Luna who convinced Alejandro to turn on his alliance - being the manipulator who just got manipulated. At Barotu, Casey and Darcy became the two odd one outs of the tribe. The rest of the tribe seemed to grow more to each other. However, Casey managed to find her second idol which means she is in power of having two idols aka the super idol. Nanoko went to tribal council again, having to vote someone out. In a crazy tribal with people whispering to each other all the time, the vote became 5-4 and Fiona was sent packing. People have blindsided each other, alliances are made and broken and people are left shocked. What's up next? After Tribal Council After everyone arrives at tribe, Jace calls out Alejandro for being stupid to let him getting manipulated. Alejandro explains that Fiona was strong and very unpredictable. They had to vote her out. Lewis and Hunter talk about how Chip decided to suddenly change his mind and try to take out Alejandro still. They don't talk to him. Ophelia is kinda pissed at Luna and Zahkira for going back on their word but she stays quiet. Twist The next day, Barotu arrives at the beach where Jeff is awaiting them. Nanoko arrives and they see Fiona is voted off. People look kinda shocked but not much. Jeff then tells the players to drop their buffs because they're switching tribes once again. Everyone looks at each other because this swap came as a surprise. Jeff then says that they won't swap into two new tribes, they will swap into three tribes again. Jeff tells them that he has 18 boxes. 6 of them have a blue buff aka Barotu, 6 have a red buff aka Nanoko and 6 have a purple buff aka Saweni. Everyone grabs a box and opens it. The new tribes are: New Nanoko Tribe New Barotu Tribe New Saweni Tribe New Nanoko Harry, Darcy, Alejandro, Ruth, Hunter and Lewis arrive at the new Nanoko tribe. Harry and Darcy both feel at home again because this was their starting tribe. Alejandro grabs some food and shows where they can find more stuff. Harry looks kinda surprised since he knows where to find it as well and already has a problem with Alejandro's attitude. Darcy asks Alejandro about the two previous vote-offs. Alejandro says that Fiona went home because she tried to make several alliances and target multiple people. Darcy nods her head. She then walks to Hunter and Lewis and ask about what happened. Lewis then says a very different story that Alejandro is the bad guy in this story but he had to vote Fiona because of his previous deal. Darcy then talks with Ruth and explains what happened in this tribe. Obviously, they are in a possible minority and if they wanna survive they need to stick together. Ruth agrees. New Barotu Luna, Zayne, Ophelia, Brandon, Zahkira and Lanton arrive at the Barotu tribe. Luna and Ophelia in a new tribe finally while Brandon has been on Barotu the whole time. He tells them where they can find everything and that the only thing that matters is the swing, made by Lanton. Everyone talks a bit. Ophelia goes into the woods with Zayne and they talk about what happened throughout their games. Ophelia says that Luna went behind her back and that she is a ugly backstabbing bitch who needs to go. Zayne looks shocked and doesn't believe that Luna did that. Ophelia keeps telling him that Luna needs to go next and after some doubts, Zayne agrees. At the beach, Brandon kinda fan-girls over Luna because he loves her game so much. Luna feels flattered and takes advantage of the situation. She asks him to work together and would love to go far with him. Brandon agrees while he says in his confessional that he knows how she plays and that it wouldn't work on him. New Saweni Casey, Pamela, Jace, Chip, Xanthea and Soundos arrive at the new Saweni tribe. When they arrive, Casey sees a note on a wooden table on the center of the beach. She grabs the note and reads; "Congratulations, you're swapped into Saweni. Normally a third tribe added to the game would shake things up and make the life of the players who get swapped into the third tribe a hell. This time, we do shake things up but then in a different way. You have to make a decision as a tribe now. You can choose to play the immunity challenge normally like the other two tribes. BUT, you can also choose to take the disadvantage for the immunity challenge. Fact is, if you guys win or get second you will not only get a diner for six, you will also choose to give one of the other two tribes a curse. What those curses will be, you will find out when you've won". Everyone looks at each other. Pamela says that they should do it, they have the three individual immunity winners from the second challenge. They can win this easily with a disadvantage. Xanthea agrees, she says she's very hungry. The others quickly agree. The Challenge The three tribes enter the challenge area and look at the big set up for this challenge. In this challenge, two pairs of two get blindfolded and need to find four big puzzle pieces. There is one caller who has to shout and give instructions on how to get the puzzle pieces and where to bring it. Once those four pieces are collected and brought to the end, the last person need to build the piece. Once that's done, you've won the immunity challenge. Jeff asks about the tribe decision of Saweni. They agree to have a disadvantage. The other two tribes look suspicious and shocked. Jeff announces that there will be only one pair playing for Saweni so they need to name two sit outs. The roles are as followed; Nanoko: Caller - Harry, Pairs - Darcy & Ruth and Hunter & Lewis, Builder - Alejandro. Barotu: Caller - Brandon, Pairs - Luna & Zahkira and Zayne & Ophelia, Builder- Lanton. Saweni: Caller - Pamela, Pairs - Casey & Xanthea, Builder - Jace, Sit Outs - Chip & Soundos. Survivors ready? GO! After Jeff says GO, Pamela shouts and screams trying to get Casey and Xanthea to the right places. The two girls kinda struggle with trusting each other but they work together very fast. Harry shouts very calm and wise, bringing Hunter and Lewis to the right puzzle piece very fast. Lewis tells Hunter to move when he tells to, like how he learned it in the army. His strategy works and the first puzzle piece for Nanoko is in. Barotu slowly manages to get in the mood too. Brandon brings Zayne and Ophelia to the right place and they try to get the puzzle piece but it's very heavy for Zayne. Brandon gets irritated very fast. After 15 minutes in the game, both tribes have three pieces. Casey and Xanthea are doing an excellent job. Pamela keeps shouting and doing it. When Casey kneels and almost falls, Pamela mutters that she needs to hurry or she can't eat. Casey pulls through and manages to get the last piece. Xanthea helps her and both run to the end where Jace is ready to build. Luna and Zahkira also have the last puzzle piece and they run to the end. Hunter and Lewis also drop their last puzzle piece. The three builders are building as fast as they can. Jace is doing extremely good. Alejandro and Lanton do both very well. Everyone is cheering and very excited. It's Jace who gets it first, having Casey and Xanthea run and hug him. They scream. Right after that, Lanton shouts he has it. Zahkira is about to run but Jeff says that it's incorrect. Zahkira lets her fall herself on the ground of anger. Alejandro then says he has it and he does, getting second place for Nanoko. Barotu has to go to tribal council. Saweni won the diner and the curse for a other tribe. While the two winning tribes leave, Barotu looks dissapointed. Luna says that either she or Ophelia is cursed and jokes about it while Ophelia looks super pissed and feels bad. Nanoko The spirit in Nanoko is very good. Everyone seems to get along. Harry says he's proud of how they did and everyone drinks a bit. They all decide to sit around campfire and talk about life. Darcy decides to do truth or dare. She asks to Hunter who he finds the hottest girl on the island and he admits he thinks Casey is. Darcy laughs and says she will tell her that, which makes everyone laugh except for Harry. He makes an confessional about how he's amazed no one knows about the tight duo of Casey and Darcy. They keep talking and playing games like "Who Said It" and "Hints". When everyone goes to sleep, Harry asks if he could have a talk with Lewis. He explains that Casey and Darcy are close friends outside the game and that he's sure they're working together. Lewis is surprised and feels that Darcy should go home if they lose. Saweni Excited and relieved, the Saweni tribe members arrive happy. They see candles and food on the wooden table and they run and take a seat. They all eat and talk. Pamela suggest to get drunk since there's wine on the table. Everyone talks a lot until Casey sees a note hanging on a tree. She gets it and reads what it's saying; "You've got the chance to give a curse to one of the other tribes. You have three options. One, send one of them to exile island where they won't be allowed to vote. Two, remove the tribe and choose three players of that tribe to join your tribe and the other tribe. Three, give them an automatically lose in the next immunity challenge. If they lose already, then one tribe goes to tribal council. If they get second or first, they won't win and go to tribal council anyways". People laugh and look shocked at the choices. While eating, Soundos suggests to take the third one and use it on Barotu because they have so many original Nanoko members. Casey agrees since she still wants Luna and her minions out and Darcy is on the other tribe. Pamela worries though because Brandon is there and she suggests to do the second one because it would make more sense. Soundos doesn't agree and Pamela goes into it by saying she isn't a queen whose opinion only matters. Casey stops the two by saying that they have until the next challenge to decide. Barotu Ophelia is on fire, she has been going to five tribal councils in a row and she always did something what someone else told her to do. She came back for a reason, to change up the game and make a big move. So she decides to take out the queen of survivor, Luna. She knows she has Zayne already. She talks with Brandon and Lanton while Luna is getting some sleep. Ophelia says she is tight with Zayne and that they think Luna should go because she is really strong. Brandon and Lanton agree. Brandon tells them that she has tried to make an alliance with them once they came to this tribe. Once Luna wakes up, she goes to Ophelia who tells her that they should vote out Brandon. Luna looks surprised as why that they would vote Brandon. Ophelia explains that he has thrown her name out and that she even thought about taking Luna out. Luna frowns and wants more information. She asks Lanton what happened and since they recently bonded off-screen, Lanton tells her that Ophelia is the one who came for her and that they managed to get Brandon on their side. Luna knows that she's on the chopping block but she still feels okay. She says she has to give it some time. Some moments before tribal council, Luna walks to Brandon and tells him that Ophelia told the everything to her. She says that Ophelia told her that Brandon wanted her out and that she told her that she had to vote out Brandon. Ophelia who hears the conversation going asks why they talk about her and Brandon worries about Ophelia. Ophelia says to stick with the plan and Luna says that Brandon should think twice about it. Luna puts her hand in her jeans and looks kinda scared. She walks to Zahkira and explains everything that happened. Tribal Council Barotu arrives at tribal council. Everyone takes a seat and look at Jeff. He asks to Ophelia if she likes the tribe and she says that she likes every individual and she's happy she's with Luna and Zayne. Luna then interrupts by asking why she's happy to be with someone whose name she is writing down in five minutes. She says how sneaky Ophelia is and Brandon agrees. He tells Ophelia that she should stop making up stories. Ophelia then says that Luna has been playing the best game and that she has Zahkira with her. She also says that Lanton should step up his game and vote her out. Lanton and Brandon look at each other. Luna keeps looking at the two and see them looking at both girls and signing something. Ophelia and Luna frown. Ophelia then stands up and says she's ready to vote. She once again tells Brandon and Lanton that they should vote Luna. After Ophelia, everyone is voting. After some time, the votes are ready and Jeff is gonna read them. First vote... Ophelia Ophelia (Luna takes a deep breathe, knowing what to come and Zahkira holds her hand) ... ... ... Brandon (Brandon turns and looks at Ophelia, having an 'WTF' reaction and looking pissed at her) Brandon ... ... ... Ophelia 3 votes Ophelia, 2 votes Brandon... one vote left... ... ... ... ... 7th person voted out of Survivor: Generations ... ... ... Ophelia (4-2)! Ophelia stands up and says that she doesn't respect Brandon's game and hopes he will lose the million dollars by ratting her plan to vote out Luna out. Brandon says it wasn't him but she doesn't believe it. She gets her torch snuffed, wishes Zayne best of luck and leaves. Zahkira is shaking and Luna smiles. They grab their torches and leave tribal council area. Votes Brandon voted Ophelia: "You're messing with everyone's head. If you just had stayed calm and not been like 'listen to me, do this and do that', I think I would've sticked with you." Lanton voted Ophelia: "Good damned you are a warrior. Luna will be taken out anytime soon, she won't win. You might win if you get far with your smart brains. Robbed queen." Luna voted Ophelia: "I wish we would've just stayed together as we promised on day 1 but you decided to go behind my back and target me. Well, it bites you in the ass because you're the one going home tonight!" Zahkira voted Ophelia: "You just cause way too much shit for me, shalom." Ophelia voted Brandon: "Nasty little fucker, because of you everything failed and you really ruined my chances of winning this game. This vote will cause you to at least not win an perfect game, heck I even doubt you're going to the end. Bye Brandon, you suck." Zayne voted Brandon: "You're not cool! You got one gay being obsessed over you already and that won't be two! GOODBYEEE! I hope you go home because there are way better guys in this cast!!!" Final Words "Where do I start? I feel horrible by going out this early again. What did I place? 18th or something? Come on, if this was a newbie season I was the first boot. This sucks. I got taken out by a ugly liar who fucked up my game. I'm so dissapointed in him, you don't wanna know. I feel like I couldn't show much of my game because of Luna being there. Gotta give her credit for doing this good, I remember the conversations going on day 1 she was going to be out first. Anyways, Zayne has to win this all. I respect him so much and he's literally the best person out there. I hopefully see you all in the future for my fourth chance. Goodbye!" - Ophelia, 18th Place